In An Instance
by BroughtByFate
Summary: Fate has tested them many times but they will always find their way back to each other. Bechloe. Slight OOC. AU.


**Chapter 1**

Beca's POV

_She looks as lovely as ever. Her eyes shone bright like beautiful gems. They were beautiful-captivating. Her red hair shone bright like fire burning. She's beautiful and I can't believe that I'm with her. I remember when I first met her... I was so closed off, so indifferent and uncaring. She brought out the best me. I love her so much._

"_Baby, are you alright?" she asked, worriedly. "You seem so out of it tonight. Do you want to rest? I can clean this up then we can head to the room."_

"_No, it's nothing." I replied with a smile. The weight of the box in my jean pocket seemed to be significantly heavier._

_I opted for things to be simple. Extravagant wasn't our thing. We took delight in simple things like listening to music or cuddling while she watched tv shows or movie and I pretend to watch. So, I went with a simple home-cooked dinner and my new compositions at our place._

"_Are you sure? I hate it when you're sick." She said with a pout. I nodded. "Not that I'm complaining but what exactly brought this on?" she asked as she gestured to the food and the dimmed lights. I took a deep breath. It's now or never. I took out the box, got down on one knee and then showed her the ring. Her eyes already started glimmering with tears and I still deny that there were tears in my eyes as well._

"_You... Gosh, I suck at this. Oh crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I rambled. She giggled at my obvious apprehension. "I... I love you so much. When I met you, I was so indifferent to everything. I felt like the world was against me and no one could ever be there for me. After my parents' divorce, it felt like everything was taken away from me. So I thought that caring would just hurt because people seem to always leave. You showed me that it's okay to care. It's okay to bare your soul out when you need to. You showed me that it's okay to love. When I look at you, I see a future with you. I can already see a bunch of little redheads and brunettes running around the yard, with white picket fence and the dog or cat, whichever you prefer. I want to spend my life with you."_

_I looked at her and her tears were flowing freely now. I smiled and held her hand then started singing. "There's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need. Believe me. I'm no angel, I'm just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need. You need me." I took a deep breath. This is it. "Will you marry me?"_

_She squealed loudly then tackled me. I laughed. This is just so her. She kissed me passionately on the lips. It was slow and passionate. I was so content just being with her like this. I sighed happily into the kiss._

"_That was so sweet and romantic of you." She said as she pecked my lips._

"_Hey, don't forget that I'm still badass." I replied cheekily. "So... Is that a yes?"_

"_Hmm..." she pretended to think. "That's a maybe." She teased. I kissed her lightly on the lips._

"_How about now?" _

"_Hmmm..." Peck_

"_Now?" I repeatedly kissed her lightly and playfully._

_She was laughing now. She's just so beautiful. Her smile is so melodious and it just sends shivers down my spine._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes. It will always be a yes. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too."_

"Yo Beca! Wipe that dreamy look on your face. It's too cheesy and happy. Thinking about your fiancée again, huh?" I smiled at the word. I can't believe I'm such a whipped bitch.

"I'm just really happy. Don't ruin my killer mood." I replied proudly.

"I'm proud of you dude. That killer redhead has always been good for you." Jesse said as he patted my back. I glared playfully at him. I can't believe I dated him.

"That's why we should celebrate." Nate and Ali squealed.

I shook my head at the two. Nate and Ali are fraternal twins. I met them when I moved to Los Angeles. They helped me during my adjustment period. The two had mahogany colored hair and bright blue eyes. Ali is the quieter one of the two. She was someone you could go to when you wanted deep conversations and great advices. She's actually currently dating Jesse. Nate on the other hand is very flamboyant. He's gay and he's proud of it. I love that he embraces his sexuality and doesn't take shit from everyone. He's one of the people I'm closest to. I love the two so much.

I realized that we finally stopped in front of a building. My eyes immediately widened and I shook my head. This is just so cliché. They have to be kidding me. I'm freaking getting married in a few months.

"What the hell, dudes? First, doesn't this like come the night before the wedding? By the way, I hate strip clubs!" I exclaimed as I glared at them.

"Well, your _sweetie pie_ would kill us if we get you wasted on the night before your wedding. You'd be so irritable that you'd probably tell the priest or minster to fucking hurry up so that you could have wild sex with your lady. So, we decided to have a congratulations-you-whipped-bitch-you-are-finally- getting-married night out." Nate rambled.

"NO! Let's just go home and play Scrabble or Jenga! I will even team with you, Nate, in Scrabble so that you could have a fighting chance! I'm engaged. I don't want to be in the doghouse too early"

Just then, my phone vibrated. The name on the screen immediately brought a smile to my face.

From Red 3

Before you start teasing me about my cheesiness, I would like to say that she changed her name to that. I just keep forgetting to change it.

_Baby, I know where your crazy friends are taking you. Have some fun. Just remember,_

_ Look but definitely no touching. I bite. ;). I love you. xxoxxoxx_

I laughed. I texted her, "I love you too. xxxxx." I shook my head at my crazy friends. They are so lucky I love them. I absolutely hate strip clubs. I've only been to one once and it never happened again. I disliked how the people treated the dancers at the club. They were treated as mere sexual objects. That was wrong. They should be treated with utmost respect.

"Well, it seems like your lady gave you the go signal. Let's go." Jesse said.

With that, they dragged me to the entrance then paid for the fee. The music was blaring out loud. I love music but not this type. The place was very dark but it was illuminated by blinding and headache-inducing multi-colored lights. Some of the women were dressed in a bikini top and bottom with five inch heels. That has to be so uncomfortable. Some were completely topless. I wanted to give them my jacket. It's so cold here. They could get sick due to the extreme temperature. I could already see men and women salivating at the sight of the women who flaunted their assets. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Oh don't be a bore, whore! Let's have some fun! It's your last night as a free bitch!" Amy shouted then went to the dance floor. My other friends immediately followed her. Amy was so into it already. I think she was going to start stripping. If you're wondering why she's not called Fat Amy anymore, let's say after all the mermaid dancing and hustling, Amy lost a lot of weight. She said that she didn't want to be called twig bitch Amy so we should just call her Amy.

I went to the bar and ordered a rum and coke while I watched my friends enjoying. A girl suddenly came up to me and offered a lap dance which I immediately declined. I hate this place. In order to pass time, I started texting my _fiancée_. I swear, it never gets old. I probably won't even call her by her real name anymore.

From Red 3

_BECA! Have some fun. I trust you. Now, go on! I love you._

I sighed. I can't believe I'm so in love. I stood up to look for Amy when I saw someone I thought I would never see again. There she stood, as beautiful as ever.

_Chloe Beale. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note

So, this is my first fict ever! And I hope you do like it. This has been in my head for quite some time and I wanted to give it a shot. It may seem like that things will be very complicated for Bechloe. Well, it will be. Just hang on tight cause they are canon!

Anywho, tell me what you thought. Feel free to give comments, suggestions, constructive criticism. .

-A


End file.
